The Fem Nation Drabbles
by PinkCherry135
Summary: Some drabbles about the Fem!Nations the first one is A real conversation and there will be more
1. Chapter 1

Julia & Alice Talk about boys!

Julia is Prussia's sister who is referred to by him as not as awesome, she is snotty witty and could probably kick your ass in a fight. Alice is England's loving sister who probably hates him more than anyone, she is clever, funny and is very disapproving.

Julia was hanging out in the pool in America's house; however he is not home at the moment. Alice joined her, sitting on a lawn chair instead of going into in the water.

"Hey," the Prussian greeted her before diving under to swim closer "You're Iggy's sister aren't you!"

Alice nodded and says "And you're Gilbert's?" Julia nods "Thought so." Alice adjusted her glasses and glares at Julia disapprovingly.

The two of them stare each other down until Julia notices Alice's face seems angry and she isn't looking her in the eyes. "What?" asks the Prussian,

"How do you make them so BIG!" The Brit shouted at her, Julia realized that Alice was referring to her bust and was confused.

"Why do you care?" Julia said before she started to cover herself

Alice gestured to her own chest and shouts "if I'm ever to impress my man-"

"You have a man?" Julia interrupted

"Well he isn't technically my man yet." The Brit Blushed deeply

"Who?" Julia seemed genuinely interested.

"Take a guess."

Julia listed Prussia, Russia, the allies, and a few other neutral nations, Alice replied with a no or a head shake to every single one.

"Germany?"

"Nope."

"Italy…?"

Alice giggled, "No, but your pretty close"

"Romano?"

"No… don't he and Spain have a thing?"

Julia sighed, "It _is_ a nation right? Not Sealand or anything like that right?"

"Yeah," The Brit laughed

"And it's a dude?"

"Of course!"

"Give me a hint."

Alice thought for a moment before saying, "He isn't a Nordic."

"Yeah, that really narrows it down." Julia said slightly put out

"France?"

"You already said France and I already said no."

"Ugh! Is he part of Asia?" the silver haired (non)nation asked exasperatedly

"Yes."

"Oh…? Not China, Korea or Hong Kong… who else is part of Asia… Japan?"

Alice blushed fiercely and looked away, "Yeah."

"Didn't I say Japan?"

"No, you said Germany and Italy…"

"Why do you like him?"

"He's quiet, and smart… he senses the situation and refrains from saying anything. And, not to mention, he's positively ADORABLE!" Alice said before squealing like a fan-girl.

"He's definitely a gentleman; I can see you two together."

"But I don't think he knows I even exist…"

"That sucks, but I doubt he'd care if you had Ukraine's boobs." Julia said

"Arthur hangs out with him sometimes, but he doesn't let me go with him. It's just like the World Conference." The English-woman pouted

"He won't let you go to the WC? That isn't fair, you have a right, your part of the nation too."

"I think he's sexist"

"Isn't your monarch female…?"

"Yeah, that doesn't stop him. How'd you know?"

"Well, last time I went to the world meeting Iggy and Alfred were fighting over which was better, Queen or President. And-"

"They let you go to the world meeting!"

"Yeah Prussia lets me, He thinks I have to wait on him hand and foot, but I don't."

"Muh." Alice said angrily into the table she just slammed her head into.

Julia laughed

"What about you? Who do you like?"

The Prussian girl stopped laughing and a look of concern crossed her face she picked Berta off her shoulder and pet the baby chicken. "I-I have no Idea."

**Yay lol it's funny because this is a real conversation (just like the text adventures) I was RPing Fem!England and my Russia was RPing Fem!Prussia we just started talking and I found it funny.**

**NOW to decide who Julia should choose! Leave a review saying who you ship Fem Prussia with, (even girls!) I'll make a second chapter in The Fem!Nations Drabbles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Who does Julia Like?

"You've gotta like someone!" Alice said

"I do… I guess."

"Tell me!"

"Okay… erm Canada…"

"Who?"

"Canada!"

Alice rubbed her chin, with a thoughtful look on her face, "What does he look like, I can't remember him…"

Julia blushed "Um, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, glasses, and this little curl that sticks out."

"Oh you mean Alfred!" The brit smiled to herself

The Prussian interrupted "No, Matthew! I can't believe people confuse the two. They're nothing alike."

"Oh, that one, I wondered what his name was, you like him? Why, he seems too softspoken for one such as yourself."

"Uh, look at him! He's gorgeous! He creams Alfred in a, who's sexier competition. And he isn't a dick like Al either!"

Alice smiled at Julia "You like him a lot, don't you?

Julia's crimson blush extended to her ears. "Well, I… yeah."

"Have you ever talked to him? He seems pretty anti-social."

Julia then tells Alice about the time she talked to him.

****Flashback****

I walked up to him he was sitting by himself, like always, today he was eating pancakes with a large amount of Canadian Maple Syrup on them. I brace myself and walk up to him.

"So you like pancakes, huh?" what a stupid question of course he likes pancakes!

"Sure! I practically invented flapjacks!" he smiled at me he had syrup on his face and a juvenile smile. My heart sped up. "You're Julia right? Gilbert's sister?" I think I stopped breathing, he knew who I was by name!

"Uh yeah,"

"Have a seat," I had been standing there like an idiot I sat hurriedly, he took another bite of the syrupy mess, I examined him, his eyes weren't really blue, they had a violet tinge to them and I found it incredibly beautiful. I knew Meghan, she resembled him a little, but she didn't match him, not in the slightest. "So Julia, why did you come over here? Most people wouldn't notice me if I came in here naked."

I pictured what that would look like and almost gave myself a projectile nosebleed, "Oh, just trying to get to know you better, I think you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks, most people prefer Alfred."

"Alfred doesn't suit my fancy." He laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose before taking another bite of his pancakes. I should mention that glasses are a big turn-on for me.

"And I do? Eh?"

I could feel myself blushing as red as the sweatshirt he was wearing, I should also mention that I think that his little eh, at the end of his sentences, is the most adorable thing ever! "Uh, yeah," then Gil was calling for me, and I excused myself from his riveting presence.

****End flashback****

"So you talked about pancakes?"

"Yeah,"

"Enh well I guess you two could be cute…"

**Hee! Even though I prefer Canada with Russia or in crack, Kumajiro, I think I did okay. So Ideas are welcome and I will update when I decide to get off my lazy butt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fem nation Drabbles

Isabella and Romia watch a bull fight.

It was hot, it was so goddamn hot. This was all Bella's idea, she simply died for a bull fight and when she heard about the one in town, her first thought was: "let me see how much this can annoy Romia." She soon whisked Romia to where she deemed that they sat. Bella was a lively woman, when she ran her chest rebounded slightly and she constantly had a bright smile illuminating her green eyes. Romia thought all these traits made her very annoying. She thought it was funny to tease Romia. She found it amusing to watch her squirm beneath the sun's unrelenting rays. And it ticked her off… royally. Presently the Match was just beginning and Bella was seated next to Romia rolling her fan between her fingers flicking it open, clicking it shut.

Romia fiddled with the fan that Bella had given her pulling it the wrong way and dropping it several times. Bella looked over with lowered lashes and a smile curling the edges of her full ruby lips.

"Mia, can't you even fan yourself properly?" she said snatching the black lace fan from her smaller, counterpart's hands.

"I can open it, I can close it." Romia listed all the things she could do with her fan, as she simultaneously attempted to snatch it from her guardian. Bella swished it closed with a flick of the wrist and handed it back to Romia with a flourish. Romia took the fan and held it closed in her hand with a mutter of "show off." In response to Bella's fan skills.

Bella instructed Romia on how to hold it and fan herself to help with the sun's heat. Romia was seemingly allergic to grace. Mia was a pretty enough girl with thick red-brown wavy hair that she held off her face by various head bands. She was thin and slightly shapely. All in all, quite adorable… that is, until she opened her mouth. She had a potty mouth and didn't care who heard. She showed when she didn't like things and rarely showed when she did. Mia had a semi-permanent scowl etched into her pretty face.

Romano leaned on the fence yawning watching Antonio perform a dance with the bull that he pulled off so gracefully it seemed choreographed. Antonio was definitely skilled, the fact that he found this fun just added to it.

Antonio locked eyes with the bull, it was still in an angry state, it wasn't scared of him and the long shining sword tied to his belt. Antonio flashed his cape and shouted "Toro!" like the expert he was. As the bull charged, he and the crowd shouted together, "OLE!" The bull wasn't afraid of him… and the feeling was mutual.

Bella's eyes flashed to her underling and best friend. Romia's eyes were wide as she watched the fight in almost worried fascination. "Careful, Mia or it might look like you care." Bella teased.

"Ha! I don't even know him, why would I care?" Romia tossed back. The Matador was stunning and it would be a shame in anyone's eyes if he were to perish at the mercy of an animal as dumb as that bull. Romia continued to watch his movements attempting to keep her worry hidden, unsuccessfully. He was surely a sight, tight pants, rouge cape and tanned skin, bringing out the beauty of his rippling muscles.

Bella's eyes had long since strayed from Mia and even from the fight, falling on a bored looking helper, who was scowling not unlike Romia usually did.

Antonio scanned the crowd, because honestly the fight was boring him at this point, he was able to seem excited enough, galloping around the arena, with an exhilarated grin on his face. His emerald eyes finally landed on a girl who was worrying her lip and furrowing her brow in an obvious state of anxiety for his well-being. He decided to give her a show. He purposely waited until the bull could have skewered him before moving in the nick of time. He chanced a glance to the one he was attempting to impress. She was looking very intently at him and covering her mouth in shock. They locked eyes for a spilt second he winked quickly, and was able to dodge the bull's horns just in time. In his quick maneuver he lost his footing and stumbled. He fell to the ground but he was able to jump back to his feet within a matter of seconds, and dodge the now angry bull, as it charged him again hardly giving him any time to recover from the last. He was able to see into its eyes he could tell it was beginning to fear Antonio and his inhuman swiftness. The bull showed only a small amount of weariness.

Romano now leaned over the fence and shouted profanities at Antonio for falling but he was slightly confused, why had he fallen? He never fell. Romano wasn't worried but if his roommate got hurt he'd be whining for days. Antonio's eyes kept darting to the crowd obviously he was distracted. Romano followed his gaze and found what seemed to be the object of his distraction, a girl… of course. As he noticed this he simultaneously noticed a slightly more mature girl sitting next to her who was staring at him and licking her lips in what seemed like a hungry way. Shuddering and ignoring this he shouted at Antonio to get his shit together and pay attention to the bull.

Antonio almost let the bull gore him again, in his adrenaline-rushing head, it was worth seeing his mystery girl jump. As he was watching her he was almost unable to evade the bull's horns again. Finally deciding that he was growing tired of this bull and was ready to finish it. He pulled the long silver sword from It's sheath.

Bella noticed her eye candy shouting at the Matador and then landing his eyes on her, she stared deeply into them for the quick moment she was allowed, they were hazel and he had a lovely face. Her eyes flew back to the match as the whole of the crowd gasped, the Matador who had shown very much skill before now seemed to be lacking he moved at the very last possible second and by all rights should be gored and dripping crimson though he was not. Bella had seen many Bull fights and knew exactly what this matador was doing. he was toying with the crowd, stumbling, moving too slowly and almost dying to make their hearts jump and make them slide the edge of their seats. He was putting on a show. At the very last second he would win the fight and drink in the praise. Finally the matador pulled his sword from his belt and waved it expertly in front of him. As the bull charged he dodged but still managed to nick the beast's shoulder.

Romia had almost chewed completely through her lip, the beautiful and skilled matador was in the home stretch. His sword glinted in the harsh Spanish sunlight, he and the bull danced around some more. He managed to spill some of the brute's blood here and there coloring the dusty stadium floor a few drops at a time. Throughout the match he'd been winking at her. It made her heart beat faster, she was afraid it would burst, beating so fast from the fight, and skipping every time he batted an eyelash at her. She was worried for him but she didn't show it as much as the rest of the crowd they gasped when he barely got out of the way in time, cheered when he scratched the bull and all seemed worried for him. At one point he stood with his back to the animal for a second too long. And the bull knocked him in the air, he did a back flip and landed on his back. Romia jumped up out of her seat and screamed. No! he stood up coughing he was able to flash her a weak smile. Before finally running his sword into the head of the oncoming bull. As it staggered and fell he placed his foot on its lolling head and giving one final OLE! The crowd went wild, Mia clapped weakly Bella smiled at her. And suggested they go down to meet him. Romia protested but Bella won in the end.

Bella pulled Romia to the edge of the stadium where he was certainly drinking in the praise. He smiled warmly and refused medical assistance. He talked to Bella's crush and slowly he seemed to make his way to Romia.

He stopped in front of her, the low fence separating them, he smiled at her and she stared back, she didn't know what to say. Bella went into mouth piece mode and said that he'd fought well and asked if he was hurt at all. He mildly answered these questions while gazing at Romia. She finally muttered that it was something along the lines of magnificent. He thanked her graciously. He picked up her small hand and kissed it gently. She snatched her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. Hiding her blush by looking away.

Bella gazed upon her crush the boy was slightly younger than she was but he was very cute. He was skinny and scowling at the Matador now introduced as Antonio. Bella flirtatiously fanned herself and attempted to make pleasant talk with this boy by asking for his name he introduced himself as Romano. She only liked him more. Bella loved Italians, that was part of the reason she was so fond of Romia.

**So yeah I felt like I was ignoring this story, I don't know if anyone's noticed but ideas just hit me over the head like a dead fish. If anyone likes this I guess I can try to continue it…? Thanks for reading! Stay Prussian! ^v^**


End file.
